


Rotkäppchen

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [56]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: Loki's grandmother is about to celebrate her ninetieth birthday and it's his first time flying abroad alone.Thor has the seat beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- L'Artisan, Mure et Musc, for TalonD's mulberry request.
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki just managed to cram his carry on into the overhead bin. They'd told him that it didn't look like it would fit, but he'd pleaded, _please just let me try, I have a tight connection,_ and they'd agreed he could try.

The man in the seat below watched with a slow grin. "You got it to fit. I didn't think you would," he said. He was a few years older than Loki, with long blond hair pulled casually back and crisp blue eyes and the sort of shoulders that made Loki hope they didn't have anyone in the middle seat.

"I'm Thor," he said as he rose to let Loki past.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Loki."

"The pleasure is all mine." The man's eyes glittered. Loki knew what that look meant - he wasn't _completely_ sheltered, no matter how they tried - but it was the first time he'd had it focused so directly on _him_. "So, Loki, is Berlin your destination?"

"No, I'm continuing on to Stuttgart. It's my grandmother's ninetieth birthday. She lives in the black forest," Loki said, wondering even as he spoke why, exactly, he was volunteering so much.

"Fascinating. I live in the Schwarzwald myself."

"Oh, are you headed home from a trip?"

Thor shrugged. "More the opposite, these days. Summer break. I'm in college."

Not so very much older than Loki, then, for all his broadness and low voice and eyes that said he knew pleasures Loki had only imagined.

The engines revved, fighting the brakes, ready to leap forwards the moment they were released, and the tension hummed through the body of the plane and up into Loki's. "I'm starting this fall," he offered, suddenly desperate that Thor not look on him as a child.

"Really? You don't look old enough."

"I'm eighteen," Loki challenged.

Thor's eyes glittered again and now that he wasn't so shocked Loki found he was intrigued.

"First time traveling alone?"

"Abroad, yes."

"Do you speak German?"

Loki shrugged. "Enough to get by. What about you? You live there, but you don't sound..." He trailed off, remembering being told that it's impolite to ask people about their accents.

But Thor just laughed. "My parents moved when I was seventeen. I spent my senior year living with a friend so I could graduate from my high school, and I moved after."

"Oh. So you've only been there..." Nice and subtle. Way better than asking what he really wanted to know.

"Three years. I'm twenty-one."

"Oh. That's nice."

So much for subtle, but Thor didn't seem to care. Loki still felt his cheeks get warm but not anything like they might have. And Thor shifted in his seat, turning towards Loki. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." There was that gleam again and no wonder he didn't mind Loki trying to discover his age. "Dating? Do you have a..."

"I used to have a boyfriend, but we broke up."

"His loss." Thor reached out and twisted a dark curl around his finger.

It didn't hurt anymore - it had barely hurt at the time, and the only thing that really did was his pride - but it felt good to hear all the same. "Thanks."

"Why'd you break up?"

"He wanted to do things I didn't feel ready for and he broke up with me instead of waiting. It was two years ago," Loki added quickly. He didn't want Thor thinking it had been recent. After all, a lot had changed since then and he liked how Thor was looking at him and didn't want him to stop.

"Definitely his loss," Thor murmured.

"How about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not in a little while. You know how it is. You take a break for a while and then everything's better when you get back in."

It was exciting, learning that Thor was single too, but Loki's voice was carefully offhanded as he answered. "Oh. Yeah, that's totally how it is."

"Mmm. And your family? What are they like?"

"Mom's okay. Dad used to be okay until I came out, but then..." He trailed off.

Thor frowned. "He was a dick about it?"

Loki gave a rueful shake of his head. "Overprotective. He always told my sister that he didn't treat her the way he did because she was a girl, that it was because he knew what guys were like. And then he found out I liked guys too and... well, he wasn't lying to her."

"Ah. That explains it."

"Huh?"

"Why someone as hot as you was single for two years."

"Oh. Um..."

Thor laughed. "You need to learn how to take a compliment. Sexy thing like you."

Loki blushed. "Thanks, but-"

Thor cut him off with a finger on his lips. It pressed lightly and something stirred inside him. "Sssh, it's easy. All you gotta do is say thank you, baby."

"Thank you, baby," Loki said stupidly. The moment it was out of his mouth he realized what he'd said and winced internally, wishing it could be unsaid. At least it made Thor smile instead of laugh.

"Thank you is enough, but I like you calling me baby." His finger was still on Loki's lips and he stroked them gently and it was enough for Loki to start getting hard. His eyes were on Loki's and Loki wasn't able to break away until the drink cart stopped at the row before them.

He leaned forward and grabbed the tattered airline magazine and flipped to the back. Thor leaned over to read rather than looking at his own. "What are you going to get?" he asked.

"Coffee, I think."

"Yeah? Me, I like something to make me relax when I'm on a flight. They actually have a decent whiskey on here."

"I guess relaxing does sound better."

"How do you like your coffee?"

Loki was puzzled, but he answered. "Cream and sugar, usually."

"I bet you'd like it with Bailey's, then. Not too strong, just something to balance out all that caffeine."

"But I'm only eighteen."

"International flights, they don't care. You're legal where we're going," Thor told him.

The cart rattled to their row and the flight attendant asked them what they wanted.

"I'll have a coffee with Bailey's, please," Loki said, hoping desperately she wouldn't embarrass him by asking how old he was.

She turned to Thor without batting an eye. "Jamesons," Thor said.

Loki found himself in possession of a tiny packet of pretzels and a cup of coffee with a little bottle. "How much do you put in?"

"I prefer everything, but that's really up to you."

"Everything it is, then." He emptied the Baileys into his cup as Thor poured the Jamesons over his cup of ice. "Cheers," Loki said, raising his cup.

When Thor bumped it with his own their fingers touched and they held it a little too long before Thor took a sip and set it down. Loki's own sip was more tentative, but Thor was right, it did taste good and there wasn't any of the harshness he remembered from his few furtive attempts with alcohol.

"What do you think?"

"I like it. Thank you."

"I knew you would. Sweet and creamy, just like you." Thor reached over and wiped his thumb across Loki's bottom lip and licked it. "Yup."

This time Loki managed not to blush. He relaxed some when Thor turned the conversation to movies, happy to learn that they had liked the same things last summer and were excited about the same ones that were about to be released. That carried them for longer than he would have guessed, but every time he said something, Thor seemed so interested in his opinion, wanted to hear more, that before he knew it the dull smell of dinner began to cut through the arid cabin.

A flight attendant appeared at their row, glancing down to double-check the tag taped onto the tray. They still had six hours to go and she already looked tired. "Seventeen-A, Mr Rotkaeppchen? Special meal?"

"Yes, thank you," Loki said, reaching for it.

Thor was grinning at him. "Your name's Rotkaeppchen?"

Long years had taught Loki to be on the defensive about his name. "Yeah. I know it sounds kinda funny, but-"

"No, that's not it. Look," Thor said, wiggling around in his seat and Loki couldn't tell at first _what_ he was supposed to be looking at exactly but he definitely liked it. Finally Thor twisted enough to reach his pocket and he pulled out his passport.

"See?"

Loki took it and opened it. There was a picture of a much-younger Thor, still handsome but only beginning to show the broadness he'd later grown into, and below it, his name. "Thor Grozvulf?" he read.

"The Ellis Island guy wrote it like it sounded. But you know what it means."

"You're the Big Bad Wolf."

"Bad? Aww, I'm hurt."

It wasn't even funny but Loki laughed anyway. "Fine. You're just the big wolf."

"Perfect." Thor's eyes twinkled at him. "We'll save the _bad_ for later."

"I'd like that," Loki blurted out.

"Me too. Now you go ahead and eat your food while it's hot."

Loki peeled back the foil to find a vegetable curry with brown rice. He dipped the tines of his plastic fork in the sauce and tasted it.

"How is it?"

He shrugged. "Kinda bland, but okay for airplane food."

"Hang on a sec." Thor leaned over and dug through the small backpack at his feet. "Here you go," he said as he sat up.

It was a small bottle of hot sauce. "Can't bring much through security but it's enough to get through the flight."

"Thanks." Loki opened it slowly, cautious of how the pressure change might affect it, and shook it across his food.

"No problem."

Thor's food arrived when Loki was halfway done eating. They finished at the same time. "My mom always says I live up to the name," Thor grinned when he saw Loki glancing over. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Loki pulled out the magazine again and Thor leaned over so they could look through it together.

Thor gave a thoughtful hum. "I think X-men looks the best, even though we've seen it already. I'm flexible, though, so you should pick."

"I agree, let's watch that. Do you want to, like, just hit start at the same time?"

"Better. Can you hold my tray a sec?" Loki took it and Thor put up his table and dove back into his bag. When he straightened up he had a black plastic thing in his hand. "Headphone splitter. My first leg was with a friend so I got this. We watch the middle screen and listen with this."

The cart had begun rattling down the aisle again, so they waited for the remains of their meals to be cleared away before starting. Thor was already partway in the middle seat because of his size so he just slid over a couple inches while Loki moved over to sit beside him. He loaded the movie on the center display while Thor fiddled with getting Loki's headphone cord arranged so that it wouldn't try to strangle him.

"Ready?" Thor asked. At Loki's nod he tapped the start button.

It wasn't the best in the series but it was okay, and Thor's leg was warm against his own. It would have felt good even without the growing chill of the cabin. They were about twenty minutes into it when the flight attendant came through offering blankets and pillows. They each took a set, tucking the pillows away for later and covering up as best they could with the too-small throws. Thor helped make sure Loki was well covered. The cabin lights were turned out and Loki was turned on.

Thor's hand on his thigh came as no surprise. It sat there for a minute, right on top, before sliding farther. He paused just before he got there and from the corner of his eye Loki could see Thor looking at him. He nodded permission and saw Thor smile.

Thor's hand felt big and warm and good, big enough to entirely cover Loki's cock and begin to massage it through his jeans. Loki had to bite his lip to stifle a groan and he glanced over to see Thor watching him, any show of interest in the movie lost. He met Thor's eyes with a wordless plea and Thor gave him a rapacious grin and leaned closer. "Greedy thing," he breathed.

For a time Thor's touch grew firmer, demanding, but just when Loki was beginning to think he could come it eased back. The movie ended and Thor turned the screen off, killing the gentle glow it had suffused them in. Only then did Thor catch hold of Loki's jaw and turn his head for kisses.

They did not stop until the cabin lights were turned on. The cart came rattling down the aisle with coffee and breakfast and Loki ate in a daze.

"Would you please excuse me?" he asked when their trays were collected.

Thor caught his wrist. "Don't jerk off," he said. "I'm not done with you."

Why Loki complied, he didn't know.

Thor leaned down and rummaged through his bag. "Gum?"

"Thanks." Loki took a stick. It was cinnamon, the kind with little crystals you had to crunch up when you started chewing it. He preferred peppermint but this was better than his mouth tasting like cheap coffee.

The air grew rough, rougher, and the captain came on to say that there was a storm over Berlin and they needed to circle until they were cleared for landing.

"I hope we don't miss our connection," Loki fretted, looking at the time.

He needn't have worried. They cleared customs and walked together to the departures board to find, not a gate number and a time, but  _Flug Abgesagt._

"Shit, look at the line at customer service," Loki said.

"Well, it's not like we're in a hurry."

Loki would have been glad if the line had moved as quickly as a snail. By the time they reached the counter his feet were hurting from standing so long on the granite floor.

"Yes, your flight is cancelled because the plane that was to continue on to Stuttgart was forced by the storm to divert," said the agent when they finally reached her. "I can give you both seats on a flight leaving in two days from now, or we can purchase you train tickets."

Loki was just about to take the offer of the train when Thor spoke up. "Is the airline providing hotel rooms?"

"Yes, and food stipends, but the room availability in the hotels with which we have contracts may be gone. Are you sure you would not prefer the train?"

"I would, but my friend gets motion sick," Thor said smoothly. "We can share a room, if that would help."

She smiled gratefully. "It would, thank you." She looked down at her computer and typed efficiently. "You are in luck. There was one room left at the most pleasant of our partner hotels."

There was a little more typing and then her printer sprang to life. "Here are the confirmations of your flights with seat assignments so you cannot be bumped, your hotel confirmation, and prepaid cards for your food stipends. The shuttle that stops at baggage claim four will carry you to your hotel."

They thanked her and went to find Thor's luggage, waiting for him next to the conveyor belt, and found their shuttle.

"See? I told you I wasn't done with you," Thor said when they had taken their seats in the van.

Loki's erection, which had somehow managed to ebb during breakfast, sprang back to life. "But I want... I mean, we need..."

Thor's laugh only made Loki harder. "Even if I weren't prepared, this is Berlin, sweetheart," he answered.

The hotel didn't have an overhang, and they had to run through the freezing rain for the door. The check-in process was quick, at least, and it was only a few minutes before they were shivering in their room instead of shivering in the lobby.

Thor threw the safety bolt on the door and turned to him. "Let's get you all warmed up, baby. Take your shoes and socks off." Thor got his own off more quickly and turned up the heat in the room before going into the bathroom and starting the shower. "It'll be hot in a minute. Then we are going to get in, just like this, and feel the heat."

It seemed crazy, but he was already soaking wet, a cold puddle forming on the floor around him, so when Thor came back out and took his hand he followed. The bathroom was already beginning to fill with steam, the heat a welcome shock on his cold skin. He stepped into the shower after Thor and for a minute they just stood close together, letting the hot water rinse away the cold. Then Thor whipped off his own shirt and looked down at him and then it was time for something else.

"Did you get a condom?" Loki asked, a little nervous. He certainly didn't see one.

"No, I'm not going to fuck you in the shower. Despite what the movies make you think, it takes more than a few seconds of prep if we're both going to enjoy it. And," he said, bending down to whisper in Loki's ear, "you _will_ enjoy it."

Despite the heat Loki shivered and Thor gave him that wolfish grin again.

It was difficult, peeling off their wet clothes in the cramped shower, but Thor had clearly decided what he wanted to do and he wasn't going to let something like elbow room stop him. Not that it was difficult at first. Their shirts were easy. Loki just had to raise his arms when Thor reached for the hem.

The water that had drummed upon his clothes was sharp against his skin. He had just time enough to wonder if there was a metaphor there before Thor's hands were free and Thor was looking down at him and he forgot everything else.

He started more slowly than Loki had expected. He didn't go for Loki's jeans, or his nipples, or even a kiss. Instead he rested his hands at Loki's waist, curling around his sides. "We're going to go nice and slow, okay? You don't need to be so nervous. I would say I don't bite, but..."

"But you're the big bad wolf," Loki finished.

"I am, baby, and by the time I eat you, you'll be begging me not to stop."

Thor's kiss made the water seem like ice. It was messy and wet with teeth and tongues and he tasted like cinnamon and Loki made a noise without meaning to. Thor gave a pleased growl in reply and slid his hands upwards until they were at Loki's ribs, fingers slotting between the delicate bones. His thumbs swept across Loki's nipples and Loki made a pleading sound in his throat.

"Mmm, you like that, do you? And they're still so nice and perky for me, even with the hot water." Thor teased at them more with his thumbs before pinching them, giving a low laugh at Loki's gasp. "Trust me, sweetheart. It just gets better from here."

A noise that sounded way too close to a whimper escaped his throat. "Please..."

"You want more?"

"I feel like I've waited forever." It was easier to admit it here, in this cramped space where the air was so full of steam it felt almost unreal, like a dream of being lost in fog.

Thor's hands felt very real when they reached for Loki's jeans. The belt was easy, as were the buttons and zipper, but pulling down wet denim was no mean feat, even after Thor knelt on the shower floor. Loki leaned against the wall, silently praying that he would last long enough to not embarrass himself.

Loki's boxers followed his jeans and he squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to come the moment he felt Thor's mouth on his cock.

Thor laughed. "It doesn't hurt. You don't have to look so worried."

"I'm-" Loki began, and before he could say _not_ Thor was nuzzling at it, kissing and rubbing his face all over it. Loki gasped and clutched at Thor's shoulders.

"See? It's nice."

"Uh-huh."

That made Thor laugh again, his lips vibrating against Loki's cock. Loki was just starting to feel proud of himself for not coming when Thor pressed a kiss to the sensitive tip and then opened his mouth and slid down.

"God! Oh, fuck," Loki gasped.

"Mmmm," Thor agreed.

Thor bobbed his head, his tongue doing things that Loki had never imagined, sucking lightly and going so far down, his lips almost buried in the patch of thick dark hair at the base of Loki's cock.

"Wait, stop."

Thor pulled away and gave him a quizzical look.

"It was a little too good. I need a minute. Will you take your clothes off too?"

"Sure. How about you turn around and lean over the shelf while I get out of this stuff."

"You said we weren't..."

"And we aren't," he soothed. "I'm going to stay right here on my knees."

Loki nodded and turned to bend forwards. The shelf was just at the right height for this and he wondered, vaguely, if this, rather than a place for shampoo, was the intent of it. And then he couldn't think at all because Thor was parting his cheeks and there was a scratch of beard between them and a tongue, all wet hot velvet, lapping at his tight hole.

He inhaled sharply at the sensation, shifting his feet wider apart in the dim hope of staying upright through this. Thor's tongue circled and stroked and prodded and each touch set him shaking. "Please, Thor... oh, fuck, please don't stop," he panted.

Thor's low laugh vibrated up his tongue and sent shockwaves through Loki's nerves. "See? I told you I'd have you begging."

The layers of sensation grew until it became impossible to know if he wanted it to last forever or if he needed to come, _now._ "Thor, aaah, I need..."

"Hmm? What do you need? Come on, use your words, baby," Thor teased.

"I don't know," he gasped.

"You ready for me to fuck you?"

The moment Thor said the words he knew. "Yes," he hissed into the steaming air.

Thor drew away and there was a shriek of pipes when he turned off the water.

Loki gave a little laugh to show how not-nervous he was. "I hope our neighbor doesn't take an early shower."

"Don't worry. I'll wear you out enough you could sleep through thunder."

When he turned around was the first he'd gotten to see Thor naked. He looked even bigger, somehow, shoulders that seemed to go forever and a cock that Loki was sure was the prettiest he'd ever seen, and he even picked porn based on how pretty the featured dicks were.

Thor tucked a towel roughly around his waist before helping Loki to step out of the shower and beginning to dry him off, which would have worked better if he didn't keep pulling Loki against his own, still dripping, body. It seemed he couldn't go a single minute without his hands on Loki's ass or twisting in his hair as he kissed him.

Somehow Loki got dried and Thor saw to himself, the hurried rubbing of terry enough to make his skin glow pink. He opened the door and the steam went billowing into the bedroom. He kissed Loki again and this time when his hands went for Loki's ass it was to pick him up and carry him to the bed.

There was a towel already on it, one Thor must have put down when he had started the shower. It was spread out right in the middle of the bed and Loki's cheeks burned when Thor set him down with his hips in the center.

"Trust me, it's better than sleeping in a puddle of lube."

"I know. It's just..."

"You're nervous. That's okay. It's cute."

Loki didn't really know how to answer, so he lay silent while Thor rummaged through his suitcase. When he returned he had a small box, a big bottle, and a bigger grin. He put down the box and bottle and kept the grin as he joined Loki on the bed.

There were more kisses. He was grateful for that, for the fact that now that the shower wasn't dulling his cries that Thor was taking in each one, for how gentle and patient Thor was being, for the earlier preparation and thick layer of lube that – he was sure – were the only things making it possible for Thor's thick fingers to slide inside of him, in and out, just like he'd tried before with his own slender ones.

"Part your legs a little more for me. I want to see if you're ready."

The thought of Thor folding him over double to stare at his hole was very nearly too much. "You can't tell by feeling?"

"I like to be safe," Thor answered, and he soon had Loki just like he'd pictured – legs spread wide over his head, feet caught on the headboard - while he looked up from between his knees to watch Thor testing how open he had made him. "Mmm, you look so pretty right here. Nice and loose. Do you feel ready?"

Loki hoped his nod looked confident and adult and not at all like someone who had been desperate to lose his virginity an hour ago and gotten only more desperate since.

Thor smiled at him before sitting back on his heels to fight with the seal on the box. "Go ahead and get in position, if you know what you want."

"What do _you_ want?"

That got him a laugh. "Oh, no, baby, that's not how it works. I want you to hear you ask for what you want. You don't need to be shy with me."

Loki bit his lip as he thought. His fantasies were basically useless because in them he had sex in every way imaginable; thinking of his favorite videos was no more help. Something more practical, then. As much as he wanted this he _was_ still kind of nervous, and Thor's cock which before he'd admired for how pretty it was suddenly looked particularly big and more than a little intimidating... "I'd like to ride you," he said.

"Yeah? Okay," Thor grinned.

 _Please, please look dignified,_ Loki told himself as he lowered his legs and rose to his knees. Thor took his place, all beaming confidence and solid bulging muscles and his cock sticking straight up, its redness only a little dulled by the slick condom that covered it.

Loki flung a leg over to straddle his waist and reached back to hold it still as he lowered himself. Thor's hands were on Loki's thighs, rubbing encouragingly. Thor's cock caught at Loki's hole and then slid away, leaving a slick smear up almost to his balls. He tried again and this time it really felt like it was going to go but again it slid away. "That's okay, baby, just take your time," Thor soothed. Loki nodded and the third time he tried it worked.

" _Oh,_ " Loki said. It felt strange and big and good, and it burned a little but not too much and it faded quickly. He reached up with one finger to feel where they met, his own skin pulled tight around the smooth shaft penetrating him. He took a breath and slid down some more.

"Good, good, that's right. No need to rush," Thor told him.

Loki managed a wavering smile. It was just so _much_ , he'd known it would be intense but he'd had no real idea. He took more, and more, never very much at once, giving himself time to adjust to the sensations pelting his brain. He wasn't sure how long his hips were flush against Thor's before he realized that he'd taken in everything.

"Loki? You okay?"

He looked down to find Thor's brow starting to knot in concern. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm..." He blinked to clear his thoughts and rose up. It was easier the next time he sank down, taking more at once, not waiting so long in between. It was easier still the next time, and soon it was easy and instead of having to concentrate on holding himself together he let it begin to take him apart. "Thor, oh yes, that's good," he muttered.

"I knew you'd like it, soon as I took one look at you." Thor's voice had gotten even lower, almost a growl, deep, predatory.

"I never want to be doing anything else ever again."

Thor reached up to press on his shoulders. "Lean back a little. Trust me, you'll like that too."

Loki did as he was told, and the next time he lowered himself Thor rolled his hips, thrusting up into him and he hit _something_ that made every nerve in his brain fire at once. " _Fuck,_ " he gasped, shocked.

"Told you." Even with his chest heaving and his eyes glazed Thor still managed to sound far too pleased with himself, that low voice ripe with arrogance.

 _Two can play that,_ Loki thought, and clenched.

Thor's body jerked upwards as he moaned. Loki grinned down at him. Thor wrapped his hand around Loki's cock, giving it a little squeeze and smiling at the precum that spilled out. It took only three strokes of his hand to have Loki babbling helplessly, begging, "please, please don't stop, oh Thor," the sensations threatening to overwhelm him completely.

Thor stopped and took his hand away, eyes glittering. Loki gave a pleading whimper and bounced harder on Thor's cock as he reached for his own. Thor batted his hand away before taking firm hold of Loki's hips, holding him down, keeping him still. "Tell me how it feels," he ordered.

"I will. Thor, I promise, I will, but you don't understand, I need-"

"Sssh, you're okay. Just tell me how it feels and I'll give you exactly what you want."

Loki made a noise he didn't know humans could make. "You're so deep inside me, I didn't know I'd be able to feel you so deep, and that spot you keep hitting is... I don't know, it's like it has a direct link to my brain or something, everything goes white and electric, and even without that... fuck, it's so good."

"Good boy. Keep going," Thor growled. His fingers were still biting into Loki's hips but now they began to urge him to move, raising him up so far he could feel the broad rim of the head tugging at his rim.

"And that... mmm, such a thick tip and I can feel it sliding through, in and out, making me open up to take everything you have for me. _Please,_ Thor." Loki was struggling in his grip now, fighting against the hands that were forcing his movements. To. Be slow and smooth. When he needed fast, hard, needed to ride Thor’s cock like his life depended on it. And then he said _please_ and Thor let him do as he wished.

It took only two strokes of Thor’s hand before he was coming, back arched, body rigid and shaking. Thor kept stroking his cock, murmuring to him how beautiful he looked like this, how perfect, yes, let go...

The last throes were trembling through him when Thor's strong hands clamped around his waist and then he was driving up into him in sharp rapid thrusts. His jaw was clenched and his face was tight with concentration and Loki squeezed around him, biting back a whimper at the overstimulation. And _oh,_ wasn't it worth it when Thor suddenly threw his head back with a cry and he was still thrusting upwards but gracelessly now, and Loki could feel his cock swell with each burst of spend.

 _I did that,_ Loki thought, watching. _I made him do that._

It took the last of his energy to lift himself up and off before collapsing at Thor's side. Thor tied off the condom and dropped it in the trash before turning to his side, his heavy arm settling at Loki's waist. "You are a natural," he murmured. "How do you feel? You sore?"

"Just a little. It's kind of nice though."

"That's good. Cause we've still got..." Thor rolled to his back to look at the clock. "Forty-six hours."

Loki stood on wobbly legs. "I'll start some coffee."


End file.
